Epilogue for an Exile - Through My Eyes
by DavestWriterDavidson
Summary: Set two years after the events of Knights of the Old Republic II, the Exile, Ramsi Tennet, has gone after Revan in the Unknown Regions and has left his companions behind- but what has become of them? And what happens to them when the Exile they were so attached to meets with destiny halfway across the galaxy?


_Through My Eyes_

Visas Marr's Story

_**Editor's Note: This is the first in a series of epilogues following the main characters set two years after the events of Knights of the Old Republic II. The order in which they should be read are Visas, Atton, Brianna, Mira, and Kreia, but feel free to peruse them at your own leisure. Safe travels, and good luck.**_

Ramsi had left only a short time ago, but she could still feel his connection to her even through the vast distances of the galaxy and the ever-growing period of his absence. His effect on her life had been profound, and his efforts to help her without a second thought even moreso.

Their bond had been formed from the moment she felt him, a wound in the Force, like herself, almost two years ago. She'd been a slave to her master's hunger at the time, and had willingly led the two of them to a confrontation above the ravaged world of Telos. First by breaking into his ship and then, after failing to kill him herself and being spared at his hand, had given herself to him, to his tutelage and his service.

At first, he'd rejected the offer- only insisting that she, as he so crudely put it, 'pulled her weight', while she was onboard. When the others had voted against her involvement, he'd stepped between them and, with all the magnitude he carried himself with, brought an end to the debate and ensured her permanent place in their group. The Echani girl who had been the primary voice of opposition was the most hurt by this decision, and Visas could feel the warrior's anger and resentment spike rapidly against Ramsi and herself. However, just as everyone else, she followed orders.

It was hard to deny the charismatic charm that Ramsi held, one that could woo or threaten its way past any situation, even Visas was inexplicably drawn to it. The power he held was intoxicating, and his existence in the Force pulled those around him into his wake.

During the time between the fateful encounter on Dantooine and the coming storm at Telos, Ramsi and herself became close. Training together in the forms of lightsaber combat, doling out death and justice to the galaxy at large, and helping him to re-establish his connection to the Force through her. As their bond grew stronger, so, too, did the resentment of the Echani warrior and the old woman who traveled with them.

Even though the Echani refused to speak or even look at Ramsi, she was at a loss on how to win him back to her side of light. The old woman, for her part, did not confront Ramsi directly but, instead, furthered the sparks of passion in the Echani. The old woman was a mysterious cloud to Visas then, and for all her commitments and promises she made to protect Ramsi, she was unable to penetrate the fog in time to realize the danger and warn him. It was only when her betrayal was made apparent did she recognize her failure and realize why Kreia was attempting to subvert her influence at every turn.

Then came Telos, the storming of the _Ravager, _and the battle between Ramsi and her master that she had long foreseen. In her dreams it had always ended with her sacrificing herself to stop her master. Instead, just when everything appeared to be lost and Ramsi still refused to let her die, Canderous Ordo, a slobbish brute of a man who she'd always seen as handier with a blaster than his wits, distracted her master just long enough for Ramsi and herself to strike him down.

Absorbing his power, Ramsi's presence in the Force was magnified tenfold. Yet, even through all of the darkness that surrounded him, he remained a beacon of golden light which Visas always found; in battle, in meditation, and in nightmares. As the ship was ripped apart around them, her master's power no longer holding it in place, Ramsi took her hand in his as they ran. Even through the white and orange glow of his Force mask, she could see the smile as he glanced back after every explosion to make sure she was still there.

Those events were all part of another life, however. One she'd long since abandoned.

In the wake of the Battle of Telos, their bond became unbreakable. His pain, his joy, his triumphs, and his failures all became hers as well.

When they crashed on Malachor V, she survived through their will, even as she felt herself crushed in the wreckage of their ship.

When Ramsi faced Darth Sion, he survived through their will, even as he felt Sion use the Force to rip the life from his body.

When they left the memories and the dust of Malachor V behind, they rejoiced, wept, and celebrated together- forever strengthened by each other's will.

Those events were even farther from her current existence.

After their quest to defeat the Sith had come to an end, Ramsi proposed they return to Dantooine- and that he finish the lessons he'd taught them.

The ones closest to him, Visas and the smuggler, agreed without hesitation.

The huntress named Mira, a bounty hunter recruited on Nar Shaddaa, relented- opting to instead be a teacher while still continuing her hunts.

The Zabrak engineer also relented, due to his egregious injuries sustained in the crash on Malachor, but was convinced otherwise that he could do more to help through learning the Force.

The most resistant to the idea was the Echani. Her emotional wounds had not yet healed, despite her admittance of failure in following Kreia's lies in the first place. She wanted nothing to do with the Ramsi, or the Jedi. The Echani demanded her leave, but Ramsi had other ideas, and spoke with her in the privacy of the Ebon Hawk's sealed cargo bay. When they emerged almost hours later, the Echani had lost the haze of the dark side she'd carried since Visas' arrival and Ramsi's face was bloodied and scarred- though the reasons as to how or why are still unknown.

Dantooine was a home only short-lived. After a few short months, the hidden academy on Telos IV became the home of what was to be the New Jedi Order. In the cold, desolate halls the Echani warrior, the smuggler, the Zabrak, the bounty hunter, and Visas became both the foundations for and the council of the new Order.

But those days were gone, only to soon be replaced with ones far worse.

Meditation's serenity was broken, like a rock through glass. Thoughts dwelling on the past were brushed away in a wave of anxiety, fear, and adrenaline.

Standing was out of the question, as the horror, shock, and pain befell my very soul in an endless instant. The feelings resonated within my bones, and a burning sensation pierced my back, just between the shoulder blades.

Through my eyes I saw him, I saw his world, lived every feeling he'd ever experienced up until that moment, and then became overwhelmed with despair at a love unfinished. A flash of hope burned through me, encompassing my heart with its fireball for what felt like an eternity before leaving just a split second later. The world was bathed in white light and it pained me to gaze upon it. Just as quickly as the torture and the visions arrived, they faded away and left me crumpled on the floor of my quarters.

A child's cry awoke me from my unconscious state, striking a chord that would've given great strength to any mother who could instinctively distinguish the wails of their offspring.

Rushing out the door, I followed the Force as it guided me to the source of the screams. My body, despite being weakened from what I had just endured, was flushed with energy as I drew on the Force- and the speed I gained allowed me to whip through the hallways and passages of the Jedi Academy in a blur of motion.

In the Council chambers, surrounded by friends and students alike, coddled in the arms of the one-time Jedi Assassin, who now, ironically, carried a finely tuned lightsaber just beneath his Jedi robe, was the source of my growing distress.

Quickly taking her in my arms, I held my baby close to my heart as I, too, felt the pain she did. The pain of one so dear to us leaving the world of the living. Even if no tears would ever escape my veil, my throat tightened and I felt the most powerful of emotions swell within my breast. Those of agony, and of loss.

I assured Memora, my daughter, that everything would be okay, and stretched out to the Force to strengthen both of our ailing souls… But I felt nothing but darkness, nothing but a cold, growing shadow that rumbled like the distant clouds in a thunderstorm. On its edge, I thought, perhaps, was his whisper, but it, too, was swallowed whole.

"What happened?" I heard a voice from the edge of my consciousness asked.

I looked up to respond, but could only choke out my answer as the shadow swarmed over me, bound me in its dark tendrils, and filled my blood with an icy dread.

"He's dead."


End file.
